The conventional sweeper for cleaning carpet or floor is generally composed of a handle having at the bottom thereof a support frame to which a cleaning roller is fastened pivotally. As the cleaning roller is moved on the surface of a carpet or floor, the dirt on the carpet or floor is attached to the surface of the roller.
Such a conventional cleaning sweeper as described above is defective in design in that the cleaning roller must be dipped occasionally into water for washing the dirt off the surface of the roller, thereby resulting in gradual reduction in adhesiveness of the surface of the cleaning roller, and thereby undermining the cleaning effect of the cleaning roller. In a way, the conventional cleaning sweeper described above is not different from a mop having a mophead which must be washed with water. Furthermore, the cleaning roller of the conventional cleaning sweeper described above is so sticky that it can not be kept or handled conveniently.